Halloween
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [Oneshot, sasunaru, lemon] Lo que menos piensas puede ocurrir antes de un festival en konoha, eligiendo disfrases puedes terminar descubriendo quién de verdad te gusta? parece que si UU


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno este oneshot va para el foro de Mangekyou Ramen que es un regalo que les voy a hacer por mi cumple, así que… espero que os guste, es un poquito rollazo, y argumento no tiene mucho, pero para pasar el ratillo no esta mal, muchas gracias a todas las que se acordaron y me regalaron cositas, si empiezo a enumerarlas no termino nunca, pero ellas saben quienes son, arigato.**_

_**Aviso que es algo basto, las que sean muy sensibles con los lemon mejor no lo lean, no llega a extremo masoquista ni mucho menos eh? Ni se le acerca, no penséis mal XD**_

**HALLOWEEN**

Recogía un par de disfraces, hacía poco la vieja Tsunade, nos había mandado llamar a todos para que escogiéramos alguno y poder disfrazarnos para el festival que íbamos a hacer en Konoha. Menos mal que ha sido ella quién lo ha pagado todo, cogí mi ranita y la abrí, con aquella miseria no tenía ni para unas orejas de hombre lobo.

Aún no sabía que elegir, los que quedaban eran muy raros y quería uno sencillo, reconozco que me gusta llamar la atención pero no en este día y menos en un festival donde estaría toda la aldea y sus continuos desprecios, mejor ir desapercibido.

A mi lado, estaba Sasuke arrodillado, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de desentonar ante los otros, así que… sacó la caja que ya estaba rebuscaba y agarró la que había debajo, gruñendo un poco antes de quitar el cierre y abrirla. Como se le iluminaron los ojos acerté en pensar que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, agarró la bolsa con un rápido movimiento y se largó veloz hacia los vestidores, parecía hasta ilusionado, impropio de él.

Al otro lado, Sakura y Ino salían después de probarse su traje, se miraron y chispas parecieron saltar a su alrededor, ambas iban disfrazadas de lo mismo, dos brujitas para mi gusto bien monas. La pelirosa llevaba el gorro más grande y la puntita le caía con un cascabel, su traje era ceñido hasta la cintura y recaído en punta con un gran volante, toda llena de cascabeles, hasta en los zapatos de los cuales sobresalían unas medias a rayas que tenía agarradas al interior de la corta falda. La rubia por el contrario tenía el gorrito pequeño e inclinado hacia la izquierda, su traje constaba de una gran túnica, agarrada a su cintura con un broche color plata, tenía una raja enorme que enseñaba su pierna y le arrastraba por el lado contrario. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto y llevaba unos guantes compañeros. Como no, todo de negro.

Se empezaron a insultar, momento que decidí para poder seguir mirando a los demás, Kiba iba de hombre lobo, dentro de ese traje con el que tendría un calor insoportable, aunque verlo con tanto pelo me hacía gracia, además de parecerme monísimas esas orejitas. Shino por el contrarío iba todo vendado, de los pies a la cabeza, menos las gafas que le sobresalían, vaya facha llevaba. Paseé mi vista nuevamente por la habitación, Neji iba de fantasma, con una fina túnica blanca que bañaba sutilmente todo su cuerpo, su pelo castaño y suelto, mientras que su piel estaba pintaba de un ligero tono azulado, realmente hermoso. Carraspeé la garganta y decidí mirar hacia otro lado, ya empezaban mis jóvenes hormonas a revolucionarse. Lee iba… iba… ¿pero que mierda era eso? ¿Un gato diabólico? Estaba enfrascado en un traje de felino color acero, sobre su cabeza recaía la cabeza de una gato con unos fieros ojos amarillos, que chorrada UU. Tente para no variar iba a juego con Neji, vestida totalmente igual, aunque sin comparación con lo lindo que se encontraba el Hyuga. Chouji jajaja que gracioso estaba, tenía un traje ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo, unas pequeñas alitas a la espalda y un enorme rabo puntiagudo ¡iba de demonio! Pero que gracioso que iba jajaja, me tapé la boca mientras todos observaban molestos hacia mi dirección, yo no podía parar de reír hasta que las cortinas de uno de los vestidores se deslizaron y Hinata salió por ellas. Se me cayó la mano y la boca hasta el suelo. En uno de los mechones de pelo azulado tenía una pincita roja, que iba a juego con aquel traje negro y rojo. Iba vestida de vampiresa, con un escote de barco con encaje, dejando al aire la mayoría de su pecho y un insinuante canalillo que nos hizo a todos los hombres presentes tragar saliva. El corpiño se fijaba sutilmente a su silueta, viéndose espectacular, y la falda de un fino negro transparente caía hasta los tobillos, donde con pequeñas ligas color carmesí cubrían su pierna derecha. Se sonrojó enormemente al ver como le observábamos y se colocó detrás de Kiba, que temblando quedó inmóvil.

Con un sonrisita maligna cogí el primer traje que pillé y me acerqué a ella. Como siempre hacía, correteándola a su alrededor.

**-¡Hinata, estás muy sexy, dattebayo!-,** le halagaba mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas roja, le coloqué una mano en la frente y calibré el calor, **-estas roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?-,** a los dos segundos la pobre morenita ya estaba tirada por los suelos y yo corriendo tras los gritos de Neji y Kiba que me amenazaban con descuartizarme, que agresivos, solo le había dicho que estaba buena UU

**-¡Naruto eres un baka!-,** oí antes de que Sakura me pegara un coscorrón en toda la cabeza, con lagrimitas en los ojitos la miré ¿porque todo el mundo la pagaba conmigo, cuando ni siquiera sabía que hacía mal?

**-¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan?-,** gimoteé, mientras me sobaba tristón el enorme chichón que me había crecido en la cabeza.

Esta sin saber que decir se sonrojó, puso cara rara, totalmente rara y se giró para darme la espalada, sonreí malignamente de nuevo, correteando detrás de ella.

**-¡No me sigas!-,** me gritaba, pero yo sin hacerle caso me vestí rápidamente con aquella capa, me puse la mascara y agarré la guadaña.

**-¿Estabas celosa, dattebayo? ¡Tu también estas preciosa, Sakura-chan!-,** empezaba a camelarla despacito, como sabía que a ella le gustaba, jeje, esta noche sería la mejor para ligármela, juju.

La pelirosa sonrojada, se volteó hacia mí y comenzó a tocarse el pelito coqueta, me clavó sus lindos ojos verdes, que brillaban de felicidad y me agarró la mano que tenía libre.

**-De verdad… ¿estoy guapa?-,** preguntó con un precioso rubor en las mejillitas.

Sonreí zorrunamente, mientras estiraba de su mano para hacerla caer sobre mí, abrí los brazos e intenté rodearla, pero un nuevo coscorrón en la cabeza y un empujón a Sakura nos hizo separarnos.

Rascándome el golpe gruñí antes de ver la persona que se había interpuesto, aunque no tardé en descubrirlo, cuando lo vi sujetando a la pelirosa de la muñeca.

**-¿Qué pretendías, dobe?-,** soltó secamente escrutándome con su Sharingan, que ni idea de porque lo tenía activado.

Me crucé de brazos molesto, eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que ese baka de Sasuke se había interpuesto entre un acercamiento entre Sakura y yo. Y eso que el canalla después asegura que no le interesaban las mujeres, solo su entrenamiento, pues bien que evitaba que me acercara a ella, grrrr.

**-Eso digo yo ¿Qué leches pretendes tu?-,** agarré el gorro de la capa y lo eché hacia delante lo máximo hasta taparme los cabellos, con la mascara no se veía mi cara, y disfruté de que por mi rostro no dedujera que movimiento iba a hacer.

Veloz lo empujé y me llevé a Sakura-chan en brazos, esta pataleaba sonrojaba y me ordenaba que la soltara en el suelo, pero no podía, disfrutaba con la cara de enojo que tenía el baka. Uff parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, jeje.

Antes de que Sasuke reaccionara entró Tsunade-baachan, movió las manos para que nos acercáramos y a regañadientes y tuve que dejar a mi niña de pie, aunque seguía agarrándome de la mano mientras que sonrojada me sonreía, por kami, hoy era mi día de suerte.

**-Ya esta abierto el festival, podéis entrar pero no arméis ningún escándalo, y sobre todo tú-,** me señaló con el ceño fruncido, **-Naruto que nos conocemos-.**

**-Que si, que si-,** gruñí aprentando por el coraje la mano de Sakura y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Sasuke ¿pero que leches le pasaba a este? no si al final tendría que reconocer que también le gustaba la pelirosa.

Mientras todos se iban me esperé a que la chica se pintara, estas mujeres… UU. Sasuke se apoyó a mi lado en la pared y entonces me paré a mirar de que iba vestido. Su cabello azulado caía un poco hacia abajo, deshaciendo esos acostumbrados picos. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y unos enormes colmillos en la boca, me dio repelus. Llevaba una fina camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, al igual que unos finos pantalones de tela. Sobre los hombros y cayendo por toda su espalda hasta la cintura una capa oscura que le hacía ver muy elegante. Sin saber porque me sonrojé y tragué saliva, se veía… tan… tan… sexy y atrayente que me aturdí, giré la cabeza varias veces hasta despejarme, pero sin darme cuenta de que se había percatado de algo.

**-Dobe ¿estas bien? ¿o es que las visión de las piernas de Sakura te deja atontado?-,** gruñó, mirándola con un deje de desprecio, este tío se comportaba de una forma extraña.

**-Pues si te digo la verdad, verla con esa minifalda me pone cachondo-,** solté riéndome de la cara que había puesto.

Arrugó la frente y con un ligero movimiento se colocó frente a mí. Estaba tan aturdido que no pude moverme, ni evitar que agarrara la mano que sostenía la guadaña y la colocara en mi cuello, mientras que apretaba la otra sobre mi cabeza. Se acercó tanto que apoyó la frente sobre mi máscara blanca, y pude notar su respiración por la abertura que tenía justo sobre la boca.

Tragué nuevamente saliva, su expresión era seria, sus ojos rojos brillaban de una forma demasiado sensual como para poder describirla, se mojó débilmente los labios con la lengua y susurró…

**-¿Yo no te pongo cachondo?-,** preguntó secamente, apretándome mas las muñecas.

**-Pero… ¿pero que dices Sasuke-teme? ¿Cómo me vas a poner tu cachondo?-,** le grité intentando desembarazarme de él, pero lo único que logré fue que se apretara más a mí, chocara su entrepierna con la mía y me besara el cuello, dejando su saliva intacta en él, **-Sa… Sasuke… ¿¡que haces… da…dattebayo!?-,** gemí cuando su cuerpo se frotó con el mío, cuando su lengua recorrió la tersura de mi oreja, cuando su aliento se caló por la abertura de mi máscara.

**-No esta claro, si no te pongo tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿no?-,** rascó con sus dientes de plástico mi sensible cuello, haciéndome estremecer, para después morderme ahora con los suyos y apretar hasta que dejé escapar un pequeño gritito.

Mi cabeza ordenaba apartarlo, que era un hombre, mi mejor amigo, mi rival. Pero mi cuerpo, más concretamente mi entrepierna, aunque eso es lo de menos UU, me decía que no lo hiciera, que me entregara a sus caricias, que lo estaba deseando. La visión de Sakura mirándonos me hizo volverme rígido, tanto o más que mi erección, que ya es decir UU, pero sin embargo ella e Ino no se escandalizaron, me sonrieron y con un dedito en la boca que indicaba que no dirían nada se largaron cerrando la puerta tras ellas, aunque la ojeada que me envió Sakura era algo tristona, me sentí mal. Hasta que Sasuke metió la mano en mi pantalón, ahí se me olvidó todo de golpe y dejándole hacer, logré que me soltara.

**-WoW Sasuke-baka, eres un chico malo, jiji-,** sonreí malignamente y coloqué una manita frente a mi boca. Se retiró mirándome aturdido, nunca creía que me lo tomaría tan bien, yo y mis prontos, jeje.

Pero a lo que yo nunca me acostumbraría sería a los suyos, con una de sus más prepotente sonrisas, me agarró por los hombros y me tiró al suelo. Ha horcajadas se colocó encima y de un fuerte manotazo me arrancó la mascara, rompiéndole la gomilla.

**-Veremos que eres capaz de hacer, usuratonkachi-,** me estaba retando, su cara lo decía todo ¿pero que se creía el Uchihita ese, que era mejor, que yo, que Uzumaki Naruto? ¡venga ya!

Sentí como se echó sobre mí, como me arrancó la capa negra que llevaba y me dejó únicamente con los pantalones negros, no llevaba ni zapatos, curvó sus labios y empezó a morderme el pecho, dejándome unos sonoros y claros chupetones. Intenté protestar pero de mi boca nada más salían tremendos gemidos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y me mordí el labio, estirando de sus fuertes cabellos azulados y consiguiendo así que más énfasis pusiera en clavarme sus finos dientes.

**-¡Me haces daño, Sasuke-teme!-,** le gruñí mientras cogía pequeños mechones oscuros y tiraba de ellos a cada bocado que sus dientes ejercían sobre la piel de mi pecho.

Molesto alzó el rostro y me miró fríamente, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero por nada del mundo rehuiría sus ojos, eso sería como dejarle vencer la batalla sin pelearla antes.

**-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que tirarme del puto pelo, dobe?-,** arrugó la frente y me escrutó con severidad ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Joder que tío mas creído.

Harto de tanta provocación lo empujé hacía atrás, de una forma tan brusca que quedó sentado en el suelo. Sabía que empezaría a gritarme pero no le di tiempo, me monté sobre él y sentándome en su regazo comencé a lamerle el cuelo, sujetándome en sus hombros y acercando todo lo que podía la pelvis a su estómago.

**-¿Crees que me quedaría quieto, dattebayo?-.**

No contestó, sentí como encogió el torso cada vez que mi cálida y esponjosa lengua pasaba por su fina y delicada piel, un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando me acerqué a su oreja y envolví con mis labios aquel pequeño y exquisito lóbulo. Tenía que reconocer que el hijo de perra estaba como un tren UU

Cerré los ojos y casi ronroneé cuando una de sus pálidas manos se entremezcló con mis cabellos y los apretó, retirándome de mi juego mientras rozaba en el acto su mejilla contra la mía. Acalorados, con la respiración agitaba y comenzando a sudar nos mirados. Uno en frente del otro, recorriendo con la vista cada facción, cada movimiento de labios, cara rubor diferente que se adjuntara a nuestras mejillas.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello despacio, notando como se relamía los labios ante tal acercamiento. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más caliente, lo notaba, igual que la respiración que chocaba en mi boca, joder, me estaba poniendo tan cachondo con solo mirarlo que no sabía que hacer, aunque nunca le demostraría inferioridad y menos a él.

**-Tu eres el chico malo, Naruto-,** como respuesta satisfecha saqué la puntita de mi lengua y lamí el borde de su labio inferior, sabroso, **-nunca pensé… que me corresponderías-, **comentó agarrándome severamente de la cintura y restregándome contra su cuerpo, pegando su nariz y abriendo ligeramente su boca, a punto de devorarme.

No sabía que hacer, estaba completamente aturdido, me sonrojé y sin apartar mi mirada dejé que mis palabras entraran directamente a su fogosa boca.

**-Solo estoy caliente, no creas que te amo ni nada de eso-,** no caería en su trampa.

**-Bien…-,** arqueó siniestramente los labios y entrecerró sutilmente los ojos, mmm… que estremecimiento más placentero recorrió mi cuerpo, **-entonces, tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión nuevamente-,** como no, me dejé hacer.

Como un lobo hambriento me comió la boca, colándose por ella de forma salvaje, apretando su rostro contra el mío, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, recorriendo cada extremo de mi caliente cavidad, me succionó los labios y los mordió con rapidez, dejándome húmedos besos por todos los alrededores. Gemí sin poder seguir aquel ritmo feroz, dios me sentía tan bien siendo engullido por él, notar la fogosidad con la que me besaba, me tocaba, desplazaba cada mano por mi moreno cuerpo me hacía arder. Pero no podía doblegarme, tenía que demostrarle que también era un hombre, que también lo deseaba.

Le mordí él labio inferior y estiré de sus cabellos. Nunca olvidaré aquel masculino quejido que soltó, apretando mas rígidamente mi cabeza. Sonreí y empecé a arañarle el cuello con los dientes, notaba el movimiento que hacía al tragar saliva, tan exquisito que me sofocaba la sangre. Delineé con la lengua su nuez y la envolví con mis labios, notándola enorme y fuerte. Lo reconocí, aunque tarde, lo hice.

**-Me gustas Sasuke-baka, eres él único tío que consigue ponerme así de caliente-,** ascendí mis besos hasta sus mejillas, pálidas pero con un sutil sonrojo bellísimo. Me los devolvió, dedicándonos a lamernos la cara, **-lo haremos ¿verdad?-,** pregunté mientras colaba mi lengua en su oreja y le acariciaba la pálida espalda por debajo de la camisa, que ya me había propuesto sacar de los pantalones.

Me agarró bruscamente de la barbilla y rodeó cada bigotito de mi cara con su lengua, noté su cálido aliento en mi oído y dándome besitos por el cuello consiguió darme un delicado bocado cerca del cogote, mi cuerpo se contrajo y un rico suspiro escapó de mis labios, que agradables eran sus caricias.

**-¿Porque mejor en vez de preguntarme eso, no me das algo que chupar, Naruto?-,** su voz sonó tan grave que creía correrme en aquel mismo momento, dios santo ¿como podía ponerme tan alterado aquel baka?

Tragué saliva y comencé a quitarle el chaleco, los dedos me temblaban por la ansiedad aunque logré apartárselo y tirarlo por allí cerca, después la camisa se me resistía mas, con un gesto frustrado le pegué un estiró para intentar romperla, aunque Sasuke me respondió con un gruñido furioso.

**-¡Claro que te doy que chupar, dattebayo, pero quítate esa maldita camisa de una vez!-,** parecía un niño con un berrinche pero me estaba desesperando ¿para que necesitaba tantos botones? Mataría al idiota que diseñó esa maldita camisa.

En menos de cinco segundos y con una sonrisa satisfecha se la había quitado y me dejaba que le tocara el torso con mis suaves manos, joder ¿Por qué tiene que estar mas fuerte que yo? Que frustración de tío, aunque, joder… pero bueno estaba el cabrón UU. Comenzamos a besarnos, esta vez jugueteando con nuestras lenguas fuera de la boca, chocándolas y dejando que la saliva resbalara por nuestros labios, restos que recogíamos del contrario, relamiéndonos y volviendo a empezar. Palpé ansioso toda su espalda, bajé por la moldeaba curva de su cintura hasta llegar a la entrada de sus pantalones.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, para que notara mi extremo deseo de entrar en aquella parte, suspiré y le desabroché el pantalón, bajando despacio y sin dejar de observarle sus perlas grises, tan hermosas y sensuales, volví recorriendo su cintura hasta el final de la espalda, tragué saliva y hundí mi boca en su cuello. Por dios, como deseaba colar mis manos en aquella parte, me deslicé suavemente empezando a notar la suavidad de sus nalgas, apreté un poco aquella carne, dura y fuerte, un pinchazo en mi entrepierna, me avisó de que estaba a cien, me lamí los labios y cuando creía que podría apretar con sumo deseo ambos cachetes mis manos fueron sacadas con brusquedad de sus pantalones y me retiró con una sonrisita autosuficiente.

Aturdido lo contemplé sin saber que reproche escupir.

**-No tan deprisa dobe…-,** sugirió colocándose de rodillas y acercándose peligrosamente a mí, su mirada, dios esa mirada me estaba matando.

**-¿Por qué no me has dejado? yo… quería…-,** vale era descarado pero no tanto ¿como iba a decirle que me estaba muriendo por tocarle el culo?

**-Je-,** entre mis piernas comenzó a desabrocharme el nudo de los pantalones, **-si te dejo que me sigas tocando así, te correrás antes de que terminemos, y eso no puedo ser, usuratonkachi-,** se mofó el tío mientras tiraba de mi última prenda y me dejaba completamente desnudo. Qué pasa, no me gusta llevar bóxer ¿algún problema? ¬¬

**-Cabrón-,** arrojé despectivamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacía otro lado, **-mamón de mierda, pedazo de creído, eres un… un… mmm… mmm… ah… por kami… Sasuke…-.**

No me había dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaba había recogido mi miembro entre sus manos y empezaba a masturbarlo, sentía como me presionaba la punta con su pulgar, mientras me apresaba los testículos con la otra, la velocidad era tal que hasta me hacía daño, tuve que reposarme en mis antebrazos para poder aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo, joder… joder… me iba a explotar el corazón de lo acelerado que iba. Lo miré sin perder detalle, estaba deseando que se la tragara, y sabía que él esperaba que se lo pidiera pero no… no lo iba a hacer, aunque con mi mirada de súplica ya había ganado la partida.

**-No me estabas insultando ¿porque empiezas a gemir?-,** parecía divertirse con todo lo que me ocurría, y eso que yo creía que en estos temas sería tímido y vergonzoso, dios ¿que mierda le habría enseñado Orochimaru en todos esos años que pasaron juntos?

**-Sasuke-teme, deja de joderme y mámamela de una vez, kuso…-,** gruñí apretando fuerte la boca, quería sentir como lo hacía, tenía que ser el puto cielo.

**-Joderte irá después, usuratonkachi-,** rió de medio lado mientras se colocaba el pelito detrás de las orejas y acercaba su boca a mi pene, su respiración chocaba con la punta, haciendo mi pelvis dar pequeños saltitos de la impresión.

Guardé silencio, no quería entretenerlo para que lo hiciera de una maldita vez. Soltó todo lo que hacía para colocar ambas manos en mi cintura, hundió la cabeza en mi entrepierna de una vez y se la metió entera en su boca. El salvaje gemido que logré soltar se caló en sus oídos, noté como se estremecía de placer al escucharlo y empezaba a envolverme fogosamente con sus labios, con un movimiento bestial e intenso, me apresaba y apretaba, me recorría con su lengua y me mordía.

**-Sa… Sas… Sasuke… oh… oh… no puedo… ah… por kami…-,** un quejido placentero escapó raspando sonoramente mi garganta, volvió a excitarse, **-entera, trágatela entera… por favor…-, **aquella suplica de mis labios, mi entrecortada respiración, la rigidez de mis dedos clavándose en su cuero cabelludo, el temblor de mis rodillas, la potencia de mi pene en su boca, todo lo hacía recorrerme con suma decisión, quería oírme chillar, y yo brindárselos por su maestría.

Un relampagazo ascendió por mi columna, quería correrme, deseaba correrme, necesitaba correrme, era algo superior a mi sentido común, era algo desesperado que no podía evitar. Tenía la cara roja por aguantar todo lo posible, mis manos adheridas a sus cabellos apretaban mas su cabeza contra mi pelvis, no me importaría que se ahogara si así tuviera el mayor orgasmo de mi vida, pero aun así notaba el severo movimiento, los estiramiento que provocaba en la piel de mi miembro, su dedo sobre la punta que presionaba, mi boca llena de suspiraba suplicándole que terminara de una vez, que me llevara al cielo de una puñetera vez.

Comencé a respirar mas rápido, lo notaba, aquel placer incesante traspasar cada poro de mi piel, llevarse volando mi conciencia, cerrar los ojos ante aquel velo blanquecino que me tapaba la visión y hacer que mis sensibilidad se agudizara un 100 por 100, lo suficiente para que solo la forma en que la comía fuera todo lo que sintiera en aquel momento, terminaría, dentro de su boca, en aquella cavidad caliente que me estaba dando el mayor placer que había experimentando en mi penosa vida.

Cuando creía que ya no podría más, cuando gemidos incesantes y desesperados comenzaron a escaparse de mis labios morados por la presión, se retiró, con la cara más desagradable que había visto en mi vida, me miró y como un animal me metió dos dedos.

**-Los siento, pero aún no te puedes correr-,** soltó mientras meneaba aquellas incesantes extremidades en mi interior con suma violencia.

Arqueé mi espalda y gemí, estaba tan cachondo que aquello no me dolía en lo más mínimo, al revés, me golpeaban interiormente tan fuerte que no podría retener el orgasmo de ninguna manera.

**-Sa… Sa…-,** estaba desesperado, tenía que permitírmelo, **-déjame correrme…-,** mi espalda chocó con el frío suelo mientras miraba al techo y él aprovechaba para reclinarse sobre mí, su sonrisa me dejaba claro que no, no lo haría, **-¡kuso… quiero correrme, dattebayo!-.**

Para asegurarse de que no lo haría, me agarró fuerte el pene apretándome la parte superior, de ningún modo podría. Iba a enloquecer, la cordura se esfumaba, escuché como terminaba de sacarse los pantalones y se despojaba de sus bóxer. Abrí lo suficiente los ojos como para notar su expresión de deseo, su mirada anhelante, como se masturbaba mientras no dejaba de colar aquellos juguetones dedos en mi interior. Gemí y alcé mis brazos para atraerlo hacía mí, colocarlo encima, le rodeé las piernas por la cintura y agarré fuertemente su miembro. Lo quería dentro de mí, ya.

**-Yo creía que te opondrías mas a esto, mmm… al final va a resultar que te gusta y todo-,** lo miré mal, pero solo atiné a agarrarle severamente de las mejillas pálidas y gruñirle son severidad.

**-Fóllame de una vez, Sasuke-teme o te arrepentirás-,** estaba más que harto de que jugara conmigo, quería llegar de una vez, ostias…

**-Bien-,** aquella palabra nuevamente, odiaba cuando lo hacía, parecía que me daba la razón como a los tontos, o que pasaba por completo de mí.

Se dejó caer mientras yo colocaba su pene justo frente a mi entrada, tragué saliva y dejé que avanzara solo. Nos miramos ansiosos, quería que fuera mas rápido, que lo hiciera de una vez ¿por dios no entendía lo desesperado que podía haberme dejado con la mamada de antes? Colocó las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y me observó fijamente, su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar con violencia, se la lamió el labios provocadoramente, y con un brusco movimiento se introdujo en mí. Un calambre entre doloroso y placentero atravesó toda mi columna.

**-¡Ah, eso duele, dattebayo!-,** gruñí recargándome en su cuello y apretándome contra él. Al sentir aquel calor, aquel sudor pegarse a mi piel, comprendí que eso no era nada para el intenso regocijo que iba a sentir.

**-Tranquilízate-,** me besó la frente, las mejillas, llegó a los labios y mientras me besaba empezó a moverse, con sutileza, rozándome con su pecho a cada lujuriosa e intensa inclinación, sin dejar de penetrarme una y otra vez, y ante mi esfuerzo de aguantar algún que otro sollozo, me mordió la barbilla, y agarrándome de los hombros, se hundió con violencia, haciéndome gritar de placer, **-chilla, Naruto, chilla que yo te oiga-,** pidió con esa voz que me hacía morir, arder en las llamas del purgatorio.

No pude controlarme, tenía que gritar, arañé toda su espalda mientras aquel maravilloso cuerpo se agitaba sobre mí, enloqueciendo el mío al compás de cada sentimiento extremo, de cada invasión, de cada estocada de placer. Cerré los ojos, los tenía velados de goce, estaba desesperado por seguir sintiendo aquel frenesí recorrer desesperado mi cuerpo. Levanté mis piernas aún más para dejar que me encajara plenamente, y las apreté cruzadas en su trasero, atrayéndolo fuertemente a cada una de sus embestidas.

**-Dios… Sasuke… mas rápido, mas fuerte…-,** apreté con brusquedad los ojos y sentí un enorme impulso, me estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que tenía. Achuchándolo, lo dejé de nuevo sentado en el suelo y me subí sobre él, a horcadas quedé sentado en su cintura, **-ahora seré yo el que lleve las riendas-,** le susurré al oído mientras me dejaba caer en su pene erecto, introduciéndolo de una vez y observando como placenteramente el moreno encogía el rostro y gruñía ante la deliciosa sensación. Se veía tan sexy en aquel momento, quería verlo mas así, escuchar sus sensuales quejidos que me ponían totalmente caliente, **-¿te gusta… Sasuke…?-.**

No dejé de cabalgarle ni un minuto, mi cuerpo se deslizaba sobre él como un animal en celo, restregando mis manos por todo aquel cuerpo sudoroso y excitado. Notaba como entraba aquel trozo de caliente carne en mí, como me atravesaba en un placentero escalofrío, me abracé a él y comencé a besarlo, aquellos labios finos y delicados, que mordía a la vez que el me estrujaba las nalgas de forma fogosa, apretándome contra su entrepierna para hacerlo todo mas severo y basto. Sus secos susurros chocar con mis labios, su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro, el temblar de su cuerpo a cada roce de mi piel, me estaba volviendo realmente loco.

**-Ya has tenido suficiente-,** con un brusco movimiento me dejó de rodillas mientras me abrazaba por detrás, **-el ritmo me esta matando, tengo que acelerarlo, déjame que te reviente, Naruto…-,** un tono ronco, tremendamente sexy, se caló en mi cuerpo, en cada movimiento enloquecido de sus manos por lograr que bajara la cabeza y levantara el culo, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, aquella postura era humillante, **-no me lo pongas difícil, dobe…-, **apretó mi cara contra el frío suelo y agarró mis caderas levantándolas para penetrarme de golpe.

**-¡Ahhh!-,** no pude resistirme a chillar, aquella me había llegado a lo más hondo de mi ser, me empujaba como un poseso, aferrándose feroz a mis nalgas mientras mordía toda mi espalda, me daba tan fuerte que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, y una de esas veces, algo en mí se fusionó con el más puro de los éxtasis, **-Sas… Sasuke… otra vez… dame… mmm… de nuevo ahí… venga… ¡hazlo!-,** curvé mi espalda hacía atrás hasta quedar totalmente erguido.

Se abrazó a mi pecho y comenzó a pellizcarme los pezones, el movimiento de sus pelvis contra mi trasero me enloqueció, el golpeteo incesante de sus testículos contra las paredes internas de mis muslos me trastornaba. Aquel calor incesante que alborotaba mis sentidos, su fuerza en cada agarre, como deslizaba con actitud fogosa sus dedos rígidos por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me permití gemir con mas fuerza, me relamí los labios y miré el techo, me estaba llenando tan brutalmente que no podía controlar los latidos exageraos de mi pecho, que pinchazo mas placentero recorrió toda mi ingle, presionó con las manos mi pene, y empezó a masturbarlo, ya no podía, no podía mas… aquello, aquello estaba venciendo mi fortaleza, todas la fuerza de voluntad de la cual siempre había presumido.

**-Naruto…-,** gruñó ronco en mi oído, un estremecimiento de sutil placer recorrió ardientemente mi cuerpo, **-se que… ahhh… te vas a correr… me las estas estrujando… por kami… eres tan… mmm… estrecho…-,** me rodeó la cabeza y besó mis temblorosos labios, el orgasmo estaba provocándome calambres por todo el cuerpo, alcé mis brazos y me aferré a su pelo. Intentaba mantener la cabeza vuelta y seguir el ritmo de su lengua, pero estaba llegándome tan hondo que no podía casi mantener la respiración, y él lo sabía disfrutaba con ello, tanto como que apretara el culo y se la oprimiera con firmeza, cada vez que lo hacía arrugaba la frente y gruñía… de esa forma tan masculina que me hacía perder el control, **-vamos a corrernos juntos… Naruto… mmm… Naruto… ohh… mmm….-.**

Me mordió el labio y se apretó feroz a mí, mi respiración se paró, mi corazón frenó de latir, mi vista se puso totalmente negra y un grito acompañado de uno de sus sádicos gruñidos se entremezclo, nuestros cuerpos se convulsionaron a la vez y nos corrimos, el mayor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, aquel calor extremo que su semen dejó en mi interior. Caí hacia delante y me apoyé con las palmas de las manos, las gotas de mi propia semilla caían en las lisas losillas, la sangre de mi labio por su última mordida, el sudor de mi frente ante tanta agitación, creí que moriría, que si aquel momento perdía cualquier resquicio de vida, sería completamente satisfecho.

Noté sus manos en mi cintura, me volvió y quedamos de rodillas uno frente al otro, mirándonos completamente cansados, pero rehechos, nunca, ninguno de los dos, habíamos pesando que llegar a ese punto sería algo tan extremo y satisfactorio. Me abrazó contra él y hundió mi cabeza en su pecho, noté como su corazón aún no paraba su desenfrenado latir. Cuando pude reunir la suficiente cantidad de oxigeno en mis pulmones, me decidí a hablar.

**-Uff, menudo polvo ¡dattebayo!-,** suspiré cansado, dejando que sus brazos cubrieran mi espalda, me levanté un poco y pude ver su sonrisa, era prepotente, si, como todas las que curvaba, pero… tenía un toque de ternura que solo dirigía hacia mí, ahora me daba cuenta, **-¡no sabía que fueras tan bueno, Sasuke-teme!-,** le halagué acariciándole la pálida y cristalina mejillita.

**-Yo todo lo hago bien, dobe, lo que era de extrañar es que tu te dejaras tan rápido, eres un kitsune realmente cachondo-,** se mofó sujetándome de la barbilla y comenzando a regalarme besitos por toda la cara ¿pensaba así que me olvidaría de lo que acaba de decir?

**-¡Serás bastardo! ¡Yo soy bueno en todo, dattebayo!-,** me quejé mordiéndole el cuello y acariciando su vientre, je, le iba a demostrar yo, lo bueno que podía llegar a hacer.

Curvó una sonrisa triunfante ¿que habré echo yo para se lo crea? ¿o es que esperaba que no fuera capaz? (idiota no vez que te esta provocando? UU) Ese Uchiha me ponía furioso.

**-Demuéstramelo-,** siguió provocándome el muy ingrato, con un chirrido de dientes, comencé a lamerle el pecho, pellizqué uno de sus pezones y hice un caminito con mi lengua por todo su vientre. Enterré mis dedos en aquel bello ensortijado y acaricié su ahora miembro flácido para animarlo, **-espera, dobe-,** vi como se colocaba de rodillas, para que tuviera mejor perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer, lo estaba deseando, lo tenía pitando en la cara. Sin preverlo, me sujetó del cabello y me alzó un poco hasta su cara, sacó su lengua y la metió completamente en la mía, moviéndola fogosamente dentro y devorándome la boca con desesperados arrebatos, **-hazlo bien, usuratonkachi…-,** seguía burlándose, será baka…

Delineé su excelente figura con mis manos, tocando sus fuertes abdominales, y pasando delicadamente un dedito por ambas ingles, noté como tembló ligeramente por el cosquilleo y como pasaba una y otra vez la lengua por sus labios tersos y apetitosos.

**-No te arrepentirás de provocarme, Sasuke-teme-,** recalqué en el insulto.

Besé los alrededores y me la metí en la boca, la lamí ligeramente, rodeándola con mi lengua, intentando ponerla dura de nuevo, y no tarde mucho, aquello empezó a tomar forma, a llenarme entera la boca y cubrir mis labios con su calidez. Sentí una presión considerable y tuve que sacármela, ahora que la tenía frente a mí, era totalmente enorme, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a ese bastardo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse con cada hebras que caía a mi cara, sin duda al apartarlas, daba por entendido que no quería perderse ni uno de mis movimientos, eso me calentaba mucho mas, comencé a darle pequeñas lamidas, a besarla, apreté la punta entre mis dientes y escuché un bufido de placer por su parte, apretó mis cabello e intentó hundirme la cabeza de nuevo contra su pene, pero no le dejé, le mordí la longitud de un extremó a otro para distraerlo y poder seguir escuchando aquellos quejidos tan sensuales que soltaba, uff se me estaba empalmando de nuevo de solo oírle.

**-¿Sasuke, te ocurre algo?-,** ahora era mi turno de verle desesperado, y lo logré, se mordió el labio y me observó con los ojitos turbados por el placer, me susurró secamente.

**-Dobe, chúpamela de una vez, joder…-,** gruñó agarrando mi cara y metiéndomela en la boca de golpe, le dejé hacer, por una vez era yo él que le dominaba, y nada más pensar que aquello lo estaba provocando yo, me llenaba de goce.

Empecé un movimiento frenético, metía la dureza en mi boca para succionarla hasta la punta y volver a correr otra vez la cálida piel con mis labios, aquello estaba volviendo loco a Sasuke, no sabía por donde cogerme, si por los hombros, el cuello, apretarme la cabeza, tirarme de los cabellos, sus gemidos, sexy, roncos, sensuales, todo incrementando las ganas de que explotara en mi boca.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, yo quise apartarme acelerado pero no me dejó, me apretó más contra su entrepierna y al ver que no me movía empezó a metérmela fuerte, casi cortándome la respiración, jadeaba, sus dedos estrictos aprisionaban mi nuca mientras me la metía una y otra vez, desesperado.

**-Te dije Naruto que no armaras ningún escándalo ¡así que salid ya de ahí los dos!-,** como no, no obtuvo respuesta, el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba, dios lo veía venir, mantenía un ritmo frenético, mi boca ya no podía sostener mas aquella enorme erección que entraba y salía totalmente a placer, estaba llegando a ser tan caliente que me abrasaba los labios, intenté gemir pero no podía, los roncos suspiros que escuchaban me tenían hechizado, **-¡joder salid, leches. Lee le ha pisado el traje a Neji, esta casi desnudo, necesita cambiarse, salid o echo la puerta abajo!-,** se le podía escuchar enfadada pero no tanto como un Hyuga que estaba tras la puerta junto a la voz triste de Lee, y alguno que otro que rodaba por los alrededores.

Agarró fuerte mi cabeza y estirándome salvajemente del cabello me la metió dos veces más, casi al fondo de la garganta, arqueó la espalda y no pude resistirme a agarrar sus nalgas que tenía endurecidas por el pronto orgasmo, y estrujarlas entres mis rígidas manos.

**-Ohh… por kami… mmm… NARUTO… ohhh… me corroo… ahhh…-,** dio un feroz gruñido que se podría haber escudo en toda la torre y aquel cremoso líquido cayó en mi boca, colándose directamente en mi garganta, mientras se retiraba y se dejaba echar sobre mí, cansado, sofocado pero mas que nada, totalmente satisfecho, **-joder, si hubiera sabido que eras tan bueno, te hubiera pedido que me hicieras la mamaba antes, dobe…-,** lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos ¿ese… ese… que había gritado… que había dicho mi nombre… era Uchiha Sasuke… mi Sasuke?

**-Joder baka, pedazo grito has metido, dattebayo-,** lo abracé y empecé a comerle la boca, mientras recibía su lengua y sus húmedos labios mojaban complemente mi boca, probando su exquisito saber.

**-Mira que estoy bueno…-,** sonrió prepotentemente, y se apoyó en mí para poder levantarse. Ambos miramos hacia la puerta, **-esta todo en completo silencio, normalmente me han tenido que oír de gritar-,** soltó calmadamente, mientras cogía su disfraz y con una tranquilidad pasmosa, terminaba de vestirse.

Me metí tan rápido los pantalones que casi pierdo el equilibro y me abro la cabeza, me coloqué la capa y busqué a la velocidad de la luz otra máscara que me sirviera, ya que la del traje se la había cargaba del baka de Sasuke, cuando lo encontré agarré mi guadaña y echando el ultimo vistazo para afianzarme de que estuviera él también vestido, abrí la puerta.

Cuando la vi allí, con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar, las coletas rubias tiesas y los ojos llenos de fuego, no supe que hacer, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue volver a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

**-Sasuke… dime que hay una ventana en esta puta habitación-,** mas que preguntar fue una orden, aunque el maldito Uchiha con cualquiera cosa, seguramente no se había percatado ni de que habría la puerta, miró hacia su alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

**-Pues lo siento, dobe, pero no, es un vestuario-,** se quejó abrochándose la capa con un cierre color carmesí que tenía en el pecho.

**-Habrá… que… crearla…-,** susurré atacado por el pánico mientras mi frente comenzaba a sudar.

Sasuke me miraba sin entender, mientras yo retrocedía hasta llegar a su lado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría, la tierra y sobre todo la puerta comenzó a temblar, tragué saliva, dios… la vieja se había vuelto loca.

**-NAAA… RUUU…. TOOOO!!-.**

Pegué un gritito mucho menos masculino y estiré del brazo de Sasuke que había quedado pálido y sin poder moverse, la puerta en ese momento saltaba por los aires y nosotras como ratas estábamos acorralados en un rincón.

**-¿Rasengan o Chidori?-,** escuché que me susurraba, tan aterrado como yo.

**-¡Creo que si no queremos morir, las dos cosas, tebayo!-.**

Todo lo que se pudo escuchar después fueron muchos, muchos golpes.

**--**

**_Y así terminó la serie de Naruto XD los dos muertos a manos de Tsunade XD, dios mío UU estoy totalmente loca, si vale, es una mierda de oneshot que te cagas XD pero he disfrutado escribiéndolo, sobre todo porque me he permitido ser algo vulgar, si bueno, mas de lo que soy habitualmente jajaja, espero que os gustara._**

_**Hay bastante gente que ha notado mi cambio de escritura y dice que ha sido para peor, pido disculpas, lo siento mucho, no se porque he empeorado, lo siento, gomen ne T.T **_

**_Gracias a todas mis niñas, por hacer que hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños sea tan agradable, os merecéis los mejor, y yo para compensaros solo he podido escribiros esto, espero que os guste n.n_**

_**Pd: ejem, releyéndolo me he dado cuenta, que… naru… le hace un favorcito a sasu después de que este le ejem, ya sabéis, que asco UU no me había dado cuenta, bueno da igual XD pasadlo por alto XD**_


End file.
